digital_classroomfandomcom-20200214-history
1531507
Alternative learning styles. Gone are the days when students have to rely only on text-based--or even video-based--tutorials. While those are still effective, new types of learning styles will continue to emerge in 2015, offering online learners more interactive experiences like writing code directly in the browser, or completing online challenges as part of the learning process. Pluralsight had this trend in sight with our latest acquisition of Code School. Code School offers a unique approach that relies on an alternative learning style that we believe is more fun, engaging, and effective than just plain videos. With Code School, users watch a short video, then stop and practice what they've learned through a series of interactive coding challenges and assessments--all in the browser--before continuing. As learners progress through the challenges, they earn points and badges, which guide each individual's progress and learning. There's also a mobile app so that users can watch and review videos on-the-go to complement the code challenges and online learning. This is the type of new, interactive learning style that you can expect to see much more of in the education segment. http://www.inc.com/aaron-skonnard/5-top-trends-in-education-technology-2015.html :Code school is one service in a range of services provided by different groups/organisations. You may use this and other related services as examples of 'x' pedagogy. Vincentvikram (talk) 14:12, September 2, 2015 (UTC) :Work done by Daliya--- English Version :Alternative Learning Styles--- Code Schoo'''l ''' The best way to learn is by doing. Code School is an online learning platform that teaches a variety of programming and Web design skills. Code School opens the door to a new way of learning by combining high-quality video, in-browser coding, and gamification to make learning fun. It is useful for existing and aspiring developers that teaches through entertaining content. Code School was originally the brain child of Envy Labs. Courses range from beginner to advanced levels. Each course is built around a creative theme and story line so that it feels like you are playing a game, not sitting in a classroom. This makes learning educational and memorable. Technology is moving quicker than ever and to stay current one has to approach to code education. Coding skills have never been in higher demand, bud computer science courses are often costly, time consuming and lack of flexibility. Code School uses screencasts (a digital recording of computer screen output) and interactive exercises to guide the individual with better code. Coding not only teaches one to think in a new way, it’s also incredibly empowering. It’s a skill that can give you the confidence to pursue something. There are different types of courses like – Java Script, HTML/CSS, RUBY, Git and iOS. Code School is now a Pluralsight company. All we need to for this Code School is the up-to-date version of a browser. Teaching kids how to code will give them ‘a skill for life’. Technology has transformed education but while students learn how to use it, they rarely learn how it works. This realization among educators has made to fill this gap by prompting a new revolution. Children are capable of making computer games on their own. At a basic level, it improves problem-solving and thinking skills, and having digital skills will improve their chances of being employed. :Sir, I have worked on the topic --Learning Cell, will you please look into it and feedback me, so that I can work on it. :Learning Cell A learning cell is an effective way for a pair of students to study and learn together. A learning cell is a process of learning where two students alternate asking and answering questions on commonly read materials. History The Learning Cell was developed by Marcel Goldschmid of the Swiss Federal Institute of Technology in Lausanne in 1971. Learning Cells were proposed to address certain demands of ubiquitous learning for learning resources to be generative, evolving, intelligent and adaptive. The Procedure Firstly, an assignment is chosen which needs to be prepared by the students, the students will read the assignment and write down the questions that they have about the reading. At the next meeting, the teacher will randomly put the students in pairs. The process begins by designating one student from each group to begin by asking one of their questions to the other. Once the two students discuss the question, the teacher is going around the class from group to group giving feedback and answering questions. This process consists of two elements or parts, so it is also called dyad. Features of Learning Cell · Learning Cell integrates content, activities and practices and builds up a larger knowledge network. · Learning cell is open structured and can communicate with other applications and share information. · Elements of Learning cell includes current version information, editing process description (e.g.: notes or revisions) and past versions. · It includes not just content learning but also learning cognitive wisdom. Learning Pattern § Learning by reading/listening/watching § Learning by doing/acting § Learning by connecting § Learning by re-organizing § Learning by comparing § Learning by reflection § Learning by communicating § Learning by teaching § Learning by creating Advantages Learning Cell……. ü Learning can be done in space dimension ü Learning can be done in time dimension ü Accepts content from different learners and integrates it ü Learning cell can be adapted informal learning environments also Conclusion Learning Cell is a significant element in future seamless learning space supported by ubiquitous computing technology and will probably be the cornerstone in ubiquitous learning. Since Learning Cell is generative, open, connective, evolving, intelligent, cohesive, and self-tracing learners can benefit from shared knowledge in the learner community and the various tools of learning peers use. References https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Active_learning http://en.cnki.com.cn/Article_en/CJFDTOTAL-JFJJ200901006.htm :[[User:Vincentvikram]]